Marco vs sweet tooth
Description marco vs sweet tooth is joshuakrasinsk's comeback battle it will have marco of the metal slug series face off against sweet tooth of the twisted metal series intro wiz: robots have been around for quite sometime now in fiction boomstick: but what if what if they were giant? wiz: marco the rider of the metal slug boomstick: and sweet tooth the killer clown he's wiz i'm boomstick wiz: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle marco wiz: marco story's is pretty long so we are just gonna have it short boomstick: yeah basically he is an programer who joined the army and created giant robots called metal slugs wiz: yeah anyway he is a master of the drunken master moves boomstick: is that when your drink so much you do karate moves? wiz: uh...no boomstick: damn it wiz: anyway marco has some pretty impressive feats such as defeating the ten commandants surviving toxic hazards without harm he has destroyed giant mechs that were cause nuclear wars he fought and saved the martian race fought a rebel army outpost while as a zombie boomstick: marco here has many weapons such as moltov's grenades a sword and guns lots and lots of guns wiz: he also pilots the metal slug a higly mechanized fighting vehicle which comes in many varieties but despite this he can still die like a human being even as a zombie he isn;t much carring in defende stats boomstick: let's not forget about that virus wiz: right he still won;t admit that he caused it that and he is cocky boomstick: but despite this he is still a badass marco: put your finger out and get to the source code sweet tooth wiz: there are many versions of this guys origin so yeah here is the one from the 2012 remake marcus kane lived a happy life with a family and a job of being an ice cream man but you see something was still inside him that wanted to come out boomstick: so with a little time he finally caved in and let it our in the form of a mask he was now know as needles kane boomstick: i hate clowns wiz: anyway needles kane devoted his life to killing with his signature machete moltovs a chainsaw rocket launcher 12 gauge shot gun and land mines he has killed an entire hospital won twisted metal several times killed calypso twice survived the electric chair and is strong enough to be throw people out windows and even ran twisted metal ounce boomstick: but despite this he is kinda crazy and didn;t even know that his daught killed herself after he killed his wife and sons and was buried alive wiz: but sweet tooth is and will always be the most fearsome driver in twisted metal boomstick: he also has the sweet tooth a modified killing machine of an ice cream truck which he uses with misslies and a head that explodes and can turn into a giant freaking robot! needles: now that i'm free i will be the greatest of all time intro wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a..death battle! Fight marco is seen blasting through the area of evil people he then lands on his back marco: another perfect landing just then sweet tooth came out eating an ice cream cone marco then splattered it all over the road needles: my ice cream! you ruined my ice cream! marco: gee sorry about that needles: sorry? sorry? that doesn't cut it! i spent all day perfecting it now you will pay marco: oh great another psycho announcer: fight! with that sweet tooth slashed at marco but he dodged and needles slashed at marco again and again but then as marco dodged he ran off needles: hey come back here! needles then chased after marco in his ice cream truck shooting at him marco: I've heard of ice cream trucks but this is ridiculous! needles then shot missiles at marco but marco kept running more and more needles: stand still bitch! marco: oh you did not just call me that! marco then got into his metal slug and attacked sweet tooth so hard it lost one of it's wheels needles kane: ahh son of a bitch! left with little choice needles was forced to go into sweet bot and launched more missiles at the metal slug marco: oh come on! needles launches missiles at marco's metal slug giving it some damage marco: oh man this guy is tough needles then launched another missile but he dodged marco: ha you missed me! needles then pointed behind him marco then saw to his horror that the missile was a homing missile it exploding on contact sending the metal slug flying marco: oof! dammit! marco then shot missiles at needles but then he grabbed a statue head and threw it at him marco dodged it thought marco: whoa! needles then launched the exploding head at the metal slug marco was seen screaming as the head exploded the head on contact needles then launched more attacks at the metal slug scrapping it a bit with that the sweet bot's cable then launched a giant globe at the metal slug followed by a few more missile direct hit needles; ahahahahahahahaha! i win marco: nope marco had survived the attack marco: i win i hack your car needles: ah shit! the sweet bot went crazy moving around so needles couldn't control it soon as sweet tooth pressed a button sweet bot exploded marco: heh not so tough now are ya? suddenly needles came out and was mad pulling out his machete needles: alright no more! marco: crap... needles: time to die! marco then punched needles in the face knocking back needles then tried to stand but marco grabbed his machete and stabbed him killing him just like that as needles let out a scream of death or so marco thought marco: heh that outta do it needles: not quite raaaaaaaa!!!!!! needles then lit his head on fire and continued to slash at marco giving him a couple marks needles feeling charged up used his final move in playstation all starts battle royale marco was sent flying but then needles saw something in land in front of him needles: what the? the thing started counting down needles: it's a bomb! upon landing on zero the bomb exploded sending needles body a blaze announcer: KO! results boomstick: oh yeah no more evil clown! wiz: it was tough you see sweet tooth had strong weapons and marco was cocky and had little defense but when it comes to weapons marco has the more powerful ones sweet tooth just couldn't handle marco boomstick: and while sweet tooth has survived the electric chair marco has defeated gods and fought martians and save them so basically sweet tooth was doomed anybody for meat ice cream? wiz: the winner is marco Next time boomstick: next time on death battle https://youtu.be/DrUzW3WeliM pinkie pie parties in death battle Category:What-If? Death Battles